Sing a Song
by Kaydance
Summary: Err... 16 fantastic tales of love, heartbreak, and .... Stephen Colbert? Apparently... Yeah... iPod challenge thing of doom! Go ahead and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh boy… I was tagged to do this music… thing… So yeah. Arnold's Love was right, this is kinda tricky. Of course, I fail at timed things… especially writing. It takes me forever to figure out wording. So, these are all uber-short and end suckily. Also, I tag whoever is brave enough to do this. xD**

**Rules: ****If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your respective music player on shuffle, and write a story to whatever song comes up. Sounds easy? It should. Except you also have to write the story in the span of the song you are writing about.**

* * *

**1. My Funny Valentine – Frank Sinatra **

She wasn't much to look at, not at first, second, or even third glance; and Arnold should be an expert on such things, since Helga was always in his face. She had a way of pushing every button he had. But somehow, someway, he found himself incapable of growing tired of her. Those snarky comments and cold glares were… somehow layered, or something along those lines; Arnold couldn't quite label her behavior. And even if she wasn't very pretty or even particularly nice, sometimes, just for an instant, he found himself hoping she remained as she was.

**2. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)** –** Eurythmics **

Curly was well-aware that she shuddered whenever he spoke to her, that her tone with him was near-always condescending, but he didn't care, not even a little. He didn't mind the way she spoke to him. She was a dream, or maybe a nightmare. Either way, she had dug those ruby-red nails deep into his thoughts.

Maybe he was a masochist, but was she any better? Who did she go to when the chips were down and the deed needed done? She used him, alright, without so much as a second thought. There wouldn't be a happily-ever-after here, but that was another thing Curly found he didn't care about—he didn't dream about such nonsense.

**3. White Wedding – Billy Idol (Olga's POV)**

I know… there was a major age difference, that people called me a cradle robber, but I thought we had something. I thought such things were just a drop in the bucket, you know? We understood eachother.

I saw the way they would look at eachother over drinks when we double-dated, but Phoebe had become like a little sister to me. I positively adored her! She seemed so trust-worthy, and such a smart young woman!

We were going to be married, Gerald and I, did I tell you that? We were going to have a wedding by the beach… But I opened the door and there they were. Why would she do this to me? It's so unfair! I thought… I guess I just expected too much.

**4. Point/Counterpoint – Streetlight Manifesto**

Helga stared up at the ceiling impatiently and sighed. "Okay, Arnoldo, why do _you_ think our project is ruined?"

I groaned. Not this again… "I stepped on it… But YOU! You were yelling at me the entire time!"

"Oh, c'mon! I was writing the report while you were sitting around doing diddly-squat!"

"I made the project in the first place! I just asked you to write half the report!"

"Half? I wrote the whole damn thing! Apologize!"

I gritted my teeth. This was ridiculous. Why did I put up with this girl? She was insane and angry and impossible for anyone to get alone with. "I didn't do anything wrong! It was your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault? We're going to fail now because someone couldn't watch where he was walking!" She turned around, arms crossed.

"Okay, fine Helga… I'm sorry." I always had to take the bullet, didn't I? But it was for the best. I very well might be stuck with her for a long time.

And when she turned around, she was smiling, just barely, and just for a second, but smiling all the same.

**5. Baby Muggles – Cheap Trick (Oh, come ON! This is the Colbert Report theme song. xD What am I supposed to write for THIS? It has no words and is really short and what the frick is a baby muggle? Oh well!)**

"What's a baby muggle?" asked Gerald.

Arnold looked up from his book. "Like in Harry Potter?"

"No. It's a song…."

Suddenly, a man in glasses and a suit appeared from the mist (and don't even ask where the mist came from). "It's French, Bitch," he stated firmly, before disappearing again.

Gerald stared on in confusion. "Who the hell was that?"

**6. Die Alone - ****Ingrid Michaelson**

Maybe she wouldn't have married him had she known a few things—just how into the party scene was and how into it she would become, how that would affect her further down the road, and that after marriage, he wouldn't bother to pluck his unibrow any more.

But these thoughts…. They were lies, weren't they? She loved him, after all. Bob Pataki was a decent, protective man… but… would life have been so bad without him? She could have done quite well on her own, and she could have fallen in love again. And maybe things would have been different. She was attractive, clever, and had the world at her fingertips at one time. And as strange as the thought tasted, even without Bob, Miriam felt quite certain she wouldn't have died alone.

**7. Take the Long Way Home – Supertramp (Uh… This is sort of related to my first fanfic, Never Change. Dorothy is Helga… Yeah…)**

Rob took his time coming home nowadays. He would wander through the city, stop at the park, or have a drink at the local bar—anything to keep him from his home. It was absurd, really, what had happened to his home. Dorothy had become so… different. She stared past him most days, as though he were so far below her. No, that wasn't it… But he was below someone in her eyes—that was undeniable.

He had always believed that their life together would be somehow different—better, but she left more and more often. Some days she didn't get back until late. She took subways, and sometimes trains… somewhere… He had tried to follow her once, but he had lost track of her when she changed trains.

Maybe she was doing the same thing as he—just taking the long way home.

**8. Here Come the Sun – The Beatles**

Arnold sometimes found it hard to believe that world was really a good place, and the older he got, the harder it became to hold onto his hope. But he smiled, because he was a rock to so many people. It was a weird thing to admit to, but he knew that people looked at him as someone who could always survive the worst with a smile. And maybe he could… because when the sun shone down on his face and the birds were singing, Arnold had to admit… everything felt just fine.

**9. A Bad Dream – Keane (Sad song… twitch… Miles's POV)**

I dream about him some nights… my son, I mean. It's not a common dream anymore, but I still have it. I'm pushing him on the swings, or watching him climb a tree—kid things. I'm glad I don't have the dream as much as I used to. It wears me out, thinking about him. I used to look forward to the day I could return, but I don't see that happening any time soon, if ever. I can't do this—worry about things a million miles away. I have to keep moving forward, and dream… not about the fairytale maybes, but about what I'm fighting for: These people, their world, and maybe even his world.

**10. No Rain - Blind Melon (Oh god… this song… I can't count the number of times this song was playing in English class last year… xD And this is Helga… obviously)**

Okay… I'll admit that I can be a little wonky from time to time. But, you don't understand, do you? Of course you don't. How could you? You've never met Arnold. You know that feeling when there's lightning outside and it's raining like crazy and you go outside and just _dance_? That's how I feel when I'm around him. It's exciting, and it might give me pneumonia, but it's worth it. Are you beginning to understand yet? He's a cool thunderstorm on a hot day. Maybe it's not the best analogy, but… I just like being around him. And I know we'll be good together, okay? It's that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHAH! I got bored… and made another of these. Plus, it might help me overcome my epic failure of all things timed ((glares at math section of ACT) I shall DEFEAT YOU, ACT! xD;;) Anywho… If you're not familiar with the songs, do look them up. They're worth hearing, and set the mood for the ficlets . Also, I only did six… because there's no way I can top the last one. If you can only read two… read the first and last. They're the only ones that I really enjoyed writing, truth be told.**

* * *

**1. Anytime – Eve 6 **(You can smack me for this. If you wish. I kinda like it)

"_I believe in fate…"_

The needle of the speedometer hit 70, then beyond.

"…_and forever…"_

Sid's eyes narrowed, taking in the oily-black patch of road before him. It went forever. Yes… forever.

"…_and we're just not it."_

They just weren't 'it'. Well, there was nothing like an aimless midnight adventure to take the edge off of a break-up, right? Sid threw his head back and laughed as he swerved into a parking space.

This wasn't just a leisurely drive, was it? Still laughing, he swung the car door open and ran to the apartment's doorstep, where a willowy woman was standing… right at fate's front door.

"Looking for your destiny?" Sid grinned wolfishly. "Fuck that." And he pulled Helga closer.

**2. The Impression That I Get – The Mighty Mighty Bosstones** (… Yay, SKA!)

"Okay, princess. You and your three hundred dollar jeans can just walk outta here."

Rhonda raised her chin and tried a smile. "At least they're not falling apart like some people's pants. You've absolutely no style…" A pause. "Or class," she added curtly.

"You wouldn't last a day in the real world," came the reply, after Rhonda had turned away.

She didn't acknowledge this—she was above those people with their petty, jealous little snipes. She was a well-rounded human being—much more than money, make-up, and high heels… Right? She knew she was… but… a few encouraging words would be nice… just every once in a while.

**3. We Will Fall Together – Streetlight Manifesto **(More ska! xD The song ended there… so we shall have to deal with the ending I gave.)

Sid took a deep breath, holding the mini-vac close to his chest. What had he gotten himself into this time? It was ridiculous! He stared into the dark corners of the abandoned hotel room. No dare was worth this. And whatever was in here…. It would certainly not be defeated with a handheld vacuum cleaner!

There were heavy footfalls on the stairs, thirty feet away… tops. He spun out of the room and ran, not even caring that tears were falling from his eyes.

And the steps behind him, they were faster… and closer… and whatever it was, it was so much bigger than poor little Sid.

He couldn't outrun it… no. So, he prepared himself to stop… to turn around… and fight for his life. But there was a very different sound—a falling sound. And when Sid did stop and turn, he saw Stinky and Harold, standing over a very dead Bigfoot-alien-hambuger-thing.

Friends.

What would Sid do without them?

**4. American Girl – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers **(Hehe. I made a HA! Fanvid to this!)

Helga G. Pataki had each bend and curve of her life planned out—from the wedding onward, that is. She knew she wanted a sunset wedding, and to go on a cruise for her honeymoon… and they would take a hot-air balloon over the grand canyon. Everything would be a dream.

But sometimes, getting to that first step proves well… impossible. She never found herself becoming closer to Arnold. He dated the pretty girls, and smiled politely when he walked past her in the halls.

Helga chose to believe that where there was a will, there was indeed a way, and that her life would follow the proverbial treasure map. The world was meant for her, after all. And she deserved her perfect life.

**5. Jaded – Aerosmith **

Arnold watched Helga across the table, as she put a glass to her lips and downed the amber liquid. She had quite successfully followed in her mother's footsteps, and it ripped Arnold apart.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked with a thin smile. He mentally smacked himself for playing the fool but… he didn't want to argue today.

Helga placidly refilled her glass.

Arnold smiled patiently for a painfully long minute, awaiting her answer. But it never came. Screw it; he could avoid arguing another day. He tore across the kitchen, grabbing every bottle he could find, launching them against the walls, the refrigerator, and every other surface which could possibly break glass.

With the floors soaked, and covered in glass, Arnold turned to Helga and smiled, sincerely this time. "How about we go dancing?"

**6. Sunglasses at Night – Corey Hart**

Arnold, clad all in black, greeted the world outside his door with a dangerous smirk. The hazy twilight was made darker by the sunglasses he wore, and it was indeed lucky that he had them, for the look in his eyes was truly insane.

But before he could get so much as a step out the door, Helga appeared from god knows where and grabbed the collar of his trench coat. "Oh, Arnold… What the HELL?"

Arnold didn't respond.

She pulled his trench coat down his bare shoulder and frowned at the sight of the vest beneath. "What… the… hell…?" she repeated.

He lowered his chin and peered over his glasses, smile wider than ever. "You gonna stop me, babe?"

Helga quirked an eyebrow and ripped the sunglasses from his face. "Arnold? Honestly…"

"Fine," he groaned. "I was gonna go play laser-tag with the guys and… There's this really cool sci-fi place. Can I go?"

"You…" Helga threw the sunglasses back at him "…are SUCH a _DORK_!" She fell back against the wall, fingers to her lips. "The vest and the tiny sunglasses… Oh my god, Arnold! You…" The words fought laughter for precious breath, and lost pitifully as she crumpled to the floor, fanning herself and laughing. When she finally found the strength to look up again, he was holding out the coat towards her… and the sight of the previously concealed tight black pants sent her into another laughter-spiral.

"Oh, don't laugh… You're coming."

"Wh…wha?"

"Yup. Put on the coat and let's go."

"A super-dorky-loser game?" She shrugged and slipped the trench coat on. "Neat."


End file.
